In the related art, a semiconductor device is manufactured using a packaging method called a face-down method. In the face-down method, a front surface of a semiconductor chip where an electrode such as a bump is formed faces a substrate or the like and is joined to the substrate or the like. On the other hand, a back surface of the semiconductor chip is exposed and thus is protected by a protective film. On the protective film which protects the back surface of the semiconductor chip, a mark, a character, or the like is printed by, for example, laser printing or the like.
Until now, the protective film has been formed by, for example, resin coating. However, recently, for example, in order to secure uniformity in the thickness of a protective film, a technique of forming a protective film by protective film-forming film bonding has been put into practice (for example, refer to PTL 1). For example, this protective film-forming film is provided on a support sheet and includes: a thermosetting component that is formed of an epoxy resin or the like; and a binder resin component that is formed of an acrylic resin or the like.
Further, a protective film-forming film capable of realizing high reliability even under severe temperature conditions has been disclosed (refer to PTL 2). The protective film-forming film is provided on a release sheet (support sheet) and includes: a thermosetting epoxy resin; an acrylic polymer; and a resin in which a functional group, which is reactive with an epoxy group, and an unsaturated hydrocarbon group are present in one molecule.